


One Kiss (version 2)

by huntere779



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntere779/pseuds/huntere779
Summary: This is a different version of the story based on the same prompt.Prompt: There’s a small moment at the afterparty where Harry and Uma finally get some time alone and he sings a little slow reprise of Evie’s song; ‘One Kiss’ in a bid to get Uma to finally kiss him, acting all pouty and innocent about it until she finally gives in and gives him a little peck on the cheek, only for Harry to turn his head and kiss her lips - which lasts just a little longer than a peck. She probably smacks his shoulder but he knows that she’s smiling as she walks back to everyone else.





	One Kiss (version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to thomasdohartyy on tumblr for letting me use their idea!

After the party, Uma went to find Harry, he had managed to really piss her off. He went around flirting with everyone and then had the audacity to try to kiss her? Hell no. She needed to get this sorted out (and ignore the fluttering in her stomach). If he wanted to flirt with other girls, he could but he couldn’t try to kiss her too! Unfortunately for her she rather literally ran into him.

“Oi! Hello, captain.”

“We need to talk.”

“Well alright then, let's talk.” He says as he puts his wide smile on his face. “What can I do for you, captain?”

She really should just say it and ask him why he tried to kiss her earlier. But she was enjoying just talking to him, and what if this conversation didn’t end well? She just wouldn’t talk to her first mate again? No…. that wouldn’t work.

“Uma?”

Well, shit. How long had she been standing there staring at him?

“What’s my name?”

“Uma.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He obviously wasn’t understanding.

“Harry. What’s. My. Name?” It seemed to click what she was asking him to do.

“Uma.” He said as he kneeled and looked into her eyes. She smiled and smacked him on the head.

“Get up off your knees Harry.” He got up and as he did she wrapped her pinkie around his hook. He smiled. “Did you have fun dancing with Audrey?” As soon as the words came of her mouth his face fell and she instantly regretted bringing it up.

“Oh, well she’s sweet but she hated the hook and she certainly wasn’t you, my captain.”

Uma couldn’t help but laugh. “She hated the hook? Doesn’t she know who you are?”

“I know, I know. She thought it was ridiculous. But I was wondering about something earlier, back at Evie's castle, who was that guy that was with her? The guy with the long hair?”

“Oh! That’s Doug. Evie woke him up with true loves kiss.”

“Oh. Alrighty then. Well, goodnight Uma.” He bowed and kissed her hand.

It wasn’t until Uma got back to her room that she realized she never asked him why he tried to kiss her. She would have to try again soon.

Harry needed to go see Evie.

The next day

Uma and harry were currently sitting on her bed in her new dorm, trying to understand these textbooks and their subjects.

“Ughhhh Uma this is ridiculous! Why do we have to devote so much time to this! Some of these books are ridiculous!”

“I know Harry, but at least we have sunlight! And fresh fruit! That’s more than the isle.”

“Very true, captain. But I will miss the isle.”

“It's not like we can't ever go back! But we tried so hard to get out don’t you think we should see what we're missing before we decide to go back?”

“Yes, captain.”

She couldn’t understand why he was only calling her captain. What happened to Uma? Her name?

“Harry. What's my name?”

He paused and looked up. He stared right into her eyes and said “Uma” In a way that made her stomach flutter. 

“Harry? Why did you try to kiss me at the party the other day?”

He looked at her with an almost sheepish look on his face. Huh. That was new. “Uh, well, because I wanted to?” He tried weakly.

“Harry. You’ve never once tried to kiss me before, why now? What changed.”

“Uma, I’ve wanted to kiss you for years I just never thought you wanted to kiss my back so I never tried. But we were both so happy the other day and I just really wanted to and was hoping you did too.”

“You’ve wanted to kiss me for years?” She said in disbelief. “So why did you go and dance with Audrey?”

“Because you rejected me, and Audrey just happened to be standing near me. I've never wanted anyone else Uma. Only you.”

“Really? Prove it?”

“I can do that.” And then he started singing.

“One kiss, one kiss”

“Harry! Where did you even learn that?”

“I asked Evie the other day. Will you let me finish?”

She just smiled in return.

“It all comes down to this

One kiss, one kiss

Oh, oh, oh, oh

One kiss, one kiss

This moment could be it

I, I, I wanna know

So here I go (go)

Yeah, here I go

I feel my heartbeat beating saying "It's gonna work"

But if I'm dream-dream-dreaming, this is gonna hurt

Either I will or I won't

What if I do and she don't?

Oh, there's only one, one way to really know

One kiss, one kiss

It all comes down to this

One kiss, one kiss

Oh, oh, oh, oh

One kiss, one kiss

This moment could be it

I, I, I wanna know

So here I go (go)

Here I go”

He was mere inches from her face. He wanted this more than anything, but he didn’t want to push her. The last thing he wanted was to lose her or push her away.

“Uma?”

And then she closed the gap between them.

However, as soon as it started, it ended. She smacked his shoulder but she was smiling and so was he.

“Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Uma.”


End file.
